


Just an old fart

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ponders age difference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an old fart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta.
> 
> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt 'illusion'

Arthur lay on top of Merlin and looked down at his face for a long time before he poked Merlin’s cheek with a finger.

Merlin chuckled. “What?”

“Trying to find out…”

Running his fingertips up and down Arthur’s bare back, Merlin threw him and amused-questioning look.

“…is it an illusion? How do you do it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t even have one wrinkle! And yet you claim to be 1500 years old.” Arthur frowned.

Merlin smiled. “I didn’t do anything. It’s like my magic decided I should look exactly the same for you to recognize me when you return. I look like the day you left.”

“But you’re actually an old fart.” The frown on Arthur’s face turned into a wide grin.

Merlin chuckled. “Yes, basically I’m nothing but a grumpy old fart.” He got serious again. “Do you mind?”

“That you’re so old?”

“Ouch.” Merlin made a face. “Yes, that.”

Arthur thought about that for a moment. “I always thought I never wanted anyone who is older. Like…I’m 18 and being with someone who’s like…I don’t know…25 or so…it just seemed odd. But 1500 is so out of proportion that it doesn’t matter. You look like you’re no older than 19…”

“Twenty seven to be exact.”

“You were twenty seven when…when it all happened? So I died at 26…”

“Twenty nine, we’d know each other for more than ten years.”

Arthur had heard the story before and everything his visions and dreams revealed matched what Merlin told him. Usually, Merlin only told him about things after he asked about them. “Wait…I was older than you?”

“Just two years.” Merlin smiled as if two years were nothing.

“So you don’t mind that I’m so young now?” Arthur had never thought about it before. If Merlin was so old, he must be nothing but a baby to him.

“You’re almost the age you were when we first met.”

“So…I’m not too young for you?” Arthur threw him a challenging look.

“If I’m not too old for you?” Merlin’s eyes twinkled as he grinned.

“Not if you can make me come again.” Arthur dove in for a kiss, moaning when he felt Merlin’s long fingers on his arse.


End file.
